Intoxicated
by VictoriousAgain
Summary: "Don't you dare propose to me in high school." Jade warns. "People are just going to think that you knocked me up." / If you think Jade's affectionate when she's drunk… you should just see Beck. Sequal (kind of) to my other story, "Intoxicating."


Why Jade had allowed her boyfriend to talk her into being designated driver tonight, she would never know. Beck had been oddly possessive since they got back together (just over a month ago now) and refused to let her attend any social event without him by her side. Jade suspected he was trying to curb her "drinking habit," epically as he seemed to mutter under his breath "no one takes advantage of my girl" every time he saw her looking at a party invite on theSlap. Hence, when she had told Beck she was going to attend her older cousin's party, not only had Beck insisted that he go with her, but he had also begged her not to touch any alcohol. It was, after all, a college party, and he was inclined not to trust older guys even more-so than the males his age.

Jade had attempted to protest, defending herself because, hello, she's pretty frickin capable of looking after herself. However, Beck only had to widen his eyes into his cutest puppy dog expression for Jade to crack and agree. Besides, she figured it wasn't worth an argument. She knows Beck worries about her being "too wild for own good" (courtesy of Cat Valentine who had planted this ridiculous idea in Beck's head), but Jade knew herself well.

She knows she likes to party, perhaps a little too much at times, but she was fairly level-headed and certainly not stupid. She wasn't worried about her occasional drink, but it upset Beck, so she was behaving. For now.

Still, Jade was insistent that at least one of them should have fun that night, and without Beck even noticing, she had continually refilled the cup in his hands throughout the evening. It had been so long since Beck had let loose that Jade had forgotten what tipsy Beck was like. Honestly, she hasn't even seen him piss drunk before so she was sort of curious to find out how he might behave.

It was by the time Beck was on his sixth cup (Beck somehow thought he was still only on his second) that Jade finally got to witness the emergence of intoxicated Beck. Jade had been engaged in conversation with her cousin about college preferences, when all of a sudden, she nearly jumped in shock. Beck's hand which had been resting on the small of her back as she spoke with her cousin had suddenly dropped down to her ass cheek where he gave it a little pinch.

Jade gasped in surprise, but seeing Beck's sly, smirking face and her cousin's confused expression, she did not react further. She just simply raised a coy eyebrow at Beck then without him noticing, handed him a new, full cup of alcohol to drink.

Tonight was definitely going to be interesting, that was for certain.

She hastily ended the conversation with her cousin as she felt Beck beginning to get restless, then took his hand and dragged him to a quiet corridor.

"Jadddeeeyyyy, you are so prrrreeeetttty." Beck sang sloppily as Jade pulled him behind her.

"Pathetic, Babe." She scoffed. "I wanted drunk Beck to be more amusing. You're just more handsy than usual."

"I'm not drunk." Beck protested loudly, then broke into a fit of giggles at Jade's disbelieving expression.

"Argh. Whatever, Kid." Jade sighed. "Look, I'm going to the bathroom. We should head off soon. This place sucks."

Beck nodded absentmindedly, then to Jade's surprise, picked up an abandoned cup of liquid and downed it in a few gulps.

"That's so nasty, Beck. You don't even know who that belongs to." Jade had cringed in disgust. Beck simply shrugged happily. Scoffing, Jade stomped away, leaving Beck to play with the empty cup in his hands.

If she had turned back at that moment though, she would have got to witness a truly unexpected sight. It seemed that the eighth drink was Beck's undoing, as suddenly, all the alcohol Beck had consumed that night appeared to hit him at once. Beck toppled back into the wall, the room was beginning to spin in dizzy circles causing him to lose his footing. Moaning, he called out for Jade. It was then he realised that she had gone.

"Jadey, where did you go!" Beck yelped, looking around the empty corridor. Had Jade mentioned something about the bathroom? Determinedly, he began to stumble his way through the house as he searched for his lost girlfriend, finally ending up standing near the back door.

He's distracted momentarily by a loud conversation happening from the back porch where he can hear some drunk guys discussing girls. The word "hot" seems to pop up a bit. Jade's hot, and she's a girl. Hastily, Beck flounders over towards them, determined to tell them this.

Meanwhile, Jade had returned from the bathroom to collect Beck from the corridor where she had left him. Of course, her boyfriend was no longer there. Groaning she stomped back into the main party area trying to spot his fluffy hair in the crowd of people.

She scanned through the house, becoming more infuriated by Beck's disappearance as each second passed. Finally, she makes her way to the back garden to see if he's somehow ended up there. Sure enough, she spots Beck instantly. This was mainly because he was speaking with so much excitement that his voice was significantly louder than usual.

"My girlfriend is SO pretty, man. She is the prettiest girl ever." Beck had yelled to a group of grinning morons, his arms waving around wildly for emphasis.

"Ye- yeah? Does she have niccee hair? Does she like ta-tacos?" One of the drunken boys enquired, a sloppy grin plastered on his face.

"Her hair is sososo nice. Like a mermaid's." Beck squealed in delight. "And she LOVES my tacos." He hollered loudly into the night air.

All the boys began giggling like fools causing Jade to roll her eyes in annoyance.

When's Beck's own giggles had finally subsided, he suddenly turned quite serious. "She's my girl though - you, you dont get any ideas." He slurs, waving a wobbly finger at the guys.

Sensing the need to intervene before the situation took any more abrupt turns, Jade finally stomps over towards them.

"Beck." She shouted as she approached, causing Beck to whip his head around and almost lose his balance.

"Jade." Beck beamed, his whole face lighting up in apparent delight at the sight of his girlfriend. Looking rather uncoordinated, he stumbled over to her and scooped her up in his arms, almost toppling them both over in his haste.

"Geeze, Beck. Calm down." Jade scolds.

"Look at her. Isn't she gorgeous." He yells over at the strangers.

The other guys are clearly as drunk as Beck, and they all nod their heads dazedly in agreement.

"She is hot." One guy announces, licking his lips. This seems to trigger something in Beck though, and he drops Jade and turns to face the guy with a raised fist.

"I said she was MINE." Beck screams. He's about to take a swing at the boy when he manages to tumble over his own feet and hit the ground.

Jade who had been watching the whole affair with bored eyes instructs the loitering guys to piss off before perching next to her sprawled out boyfriend on the grass. He's already grinning up at her rather disorientedly.

"You are seriously an idiot, Beck." Jade scoffs.

"I'm your idiot though." Beck beams goofily, his eyes crinkling in joy.

"Aren't I lucky." She mutters sarcastically, putting a hand under his arm as she begins to hoist him back up into a standing position. "Get up, Beck. Let's get you home."

Jade practically drags Beck to his car. Her boyfriend stumbling around yelling about her pretty eyes proves to be more of a hindrance rather than charming, but eventually, they make it to the vehicle.

Beck decides that he's not quite done being annoying though. When Jade's hand reaches into Beck's back pocket to try and locate his keys, a mischievous smirk lights up in his eyes. Before Jade even knows what's happening, in a surprisingly coordinated mood (considering Beck's drunk state), he suddenly spins them around and presses Jade's body up against the car.

"Hey." He smirks, grinning down at Jade who's pinned by his hips against the car door, his hands resting firmly on her waist.

"You are unbelievable." Jade scoffs, as Beck attempts to place a kiss on her jaw but misses and catches her ear. "Beck, if you think you're getting any action tonight after the scene you just caused, you're stupider than I thought."

"Your words are hurtful, Jadelyn." He tells her, attempting to look serious but was still smiling like an absolute dork.

"How many times have I told you. My name is just Jade."

"I know I know." Beck grins. "I just like calling you that, it sounds more serious, ya know."

"What am I going to do with you?" Jade gripes, pushing Beck off her.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me."

"Do not quote Garfield around me!" Jade yells, and perhaps a little more viciously than normal, she opens the back door and pushes Beck onto the seat. "Belt on now." She orders.

She watches Beck for a few seconds struggle in his seat, before letting out a howl of frustration as she slaps his hands aside and buckles him in. Beck places a sloppy kiss of thanks on her cheek as she goes to pull out.

It's just cute enough to calm Jade down slightly, and thankfully she manages to drive back to his RV without any more hindrances.

Somehow, she manages to hoist Beck into his RV when they arrive home. She's exhausted and ready for bed, but she looks down at Beck's dirt-stained jeans and grimaces at the amount of liquid that had somehow spilt on his shirt. She's not even going to bother trying to get him in the shower, but there's no way she's sleeping next to Beck like that.

"Strip." She instructs. Beck happily obliges, quickly pulling off his jeans but he manages to get his shirt caught over her head. Groaning, Jade starts helping him undress. Beck's still bumbling around and combined with Jades rough attempts to get his shirt off, they manage to trip over each other, lose their footing, and fall (thankfully) backward onto Beck's bed.

Beck snickers, looking down at Jade who's trapped beneath his weight.

"Come here often?" He grins, his eyes a little misty but Jade assumes that's the effect of the alcohol.

"Just go to bed." Jade groans.

"Okay." He agrees, then shuffling still on top of Jade's body, he makes himself comfortable by nestling his head in the valley between her breasts.

"My boobs are not pillows, Beck." Jade yells, attempting to roll Beck off her chest who was basically just dead weight at this point.

Beck giggles happily at the word "boobs." Jade can't help but chortle as she glances down at her ridiculous boyfriend.

"I love your boobies. They're all mine." Beck sighs contently, not making any effort to move.

Jade had enough by this point, and mastering all her strength from hours of dance and spin class, she hoisted Beck off her and rolled him onto the floor.

"OWW. You're so mean." Beck whined from the ground.

"Good." Jade snapped, standing up angrily with hands on her hips as she looked down at the mess of a boy.

"I still love you though." Beck announced, looking at Jade's pissed expression. "Hey Jade, you're very sexy when you're angry."

"I am going to give you so much hell tomorrow morning." Jade vows, but her frown softens slightly. "Now, if you promise to be a good boy and go straight to sleep, I'll let you come back onto the bed."

"I promise." Beck swears seriously, attempting to place a solemn expression on his face as he scooted back into bed close to Jade's side. "Can you hold me." He pleaded as cutely as possible.

Jade looked like she might refuse, then decided that if it would shut Beck up, she could indulge him for the night. Without a word, she wraps her arms around Beck's waist and allows him to curl up closer into her embrace.

"You know, Jade, I'm going to marry you one day." Beck mumbles sleepily, cuddling Jade closer.

For once taking pleasure in the fact that Beck would be unable to recall this conversation, Jade allows the fantasy to continue. "Oh yeah, and how will you propose to me?" she asks out of curiosity.

"I dunno. It'll be something big. I'll use fireworks. Or… I'll…. I'll stand up in the middle of the Asphalt Café and get Trina's megaphone and then ask you in front of the entire school."

Jade can't help but snort at that image. Beck, though not afraid of a little PDA, was definitely more reserved with their relationship. She couldn't imagine him making any grand declaration of love to her in front of a crowd.

"Don't you dare propose to me in high school." Jade warns. "People are just going to think that you knocked me up."

"But I want to have babies with you." Beck protested. "Little Beck Junior is going to have my amazing hair, and your gorgeous eyes, and my tanned skin, and your pouty lips and-and."

"We are not calling our kid Beck Junior, you idiot."

"What do you want to call him… or her?" Beck ponders.

"I don't know." Jade cries. "Something normal, I guess, like Jonathan, or Hamish or…

"Eric." Beck suggests, twiddling with a piece of Jade's coloured hair.

"Sure." Jade shrugs. "Just not Beck. Way too Canadian sounding."

"You know, our kids are going to be half Canadian." He points out, kissing her cheek gently to lessen the blow of this information.

"The horror." She mumbled sleepily, only half kidding.

Beck begins to chuckle, which inadvertently wakes him up again.

"Hey, Jade. I'm not really tired yet." he announces.

"Not my problem. I am so we're going to sleep." Jade snips.

Beck begins to moue, then comes up with a sudden idea. "Can you sing me a song at least?" he pleads.

"What are you, two years old? I'm not singing to you."

Beck pouts miserably, then comes to a sudden decision. "That's okay, I'll sing to you."

Before Jade can shush him, Beck launches into Andre's song "Tell me that you love me." At least Jade thinks it's that song. It's so hard to decipher the lyrics from Beck drunken slurs, and it's so horribly off-key that Jade actually winces.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Jade quickly reaches for her PearPhone and hits record.

"What are you doing?" Beck enquires, pausing briefly.

"Gathering evidence."

"Evidence for what?"

"Evidence that my boyfriend is a loser. I'm hoping to get enough blackmail material out of this to last me for the next few months."

Beck only laughs happily, then continues his drunkard rendition of Andre's song, ending on an unexpected (and once again, completely off key) high note.

Jade snorts in laughter.

"So, you gonna tell me that you love me?" He asks, waggling his eyebrows as Jade turns off her phone, making a quick mental note to send Andre that video the following morning.

Jade appears to be fighting an internal battle, finally caving and whispering, "I love you, Beck."

Beck looks overcome with emotion (once again, Jade assures herself that this was totally the alcohol's fault...) and grabs Jade's hand in his own. "I love you so, so, so much too." He pronounces.

Jade smiles softly as Beck resumes his position with his head nestled in the crook of Jade's neck. It doesn't take long for Jade to fall asleep once Beck settles down, but Beck remains awake a little longer.

Beck knows he's far from sober, but he has meant every word said tonight. Hopefully, sometime soon, he wouldn't need any liquid courage to use that ring hidden away in his sock drawer. Screw what his classmates might think. Jade West was his girl, and he wanted the world to know it.

* * *

 **My computer crashed three times when I was writing up the story and I kept losing my work. :( It was a real struggle to keep trying to re-write this fic, so if you enjoyed, make sure you leave me a review :) It'll make my day.**

 **Also, make sure you go check out my other stories.**


End file.
